


From the Mouths Of

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Castiel, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Dean, M/M, Omega Castiel, Shota Castiel, Slurs, Submissive Castiel, Top Dean, Twink Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes it best when Dean’s going into rut. The thick, heavy smell of alpha pheromone, how much rougher Dean is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Mouths Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaye/gifts).



> WOW I'M REALLY DRUNK AND I WROTE THIS FOR MY BETA, ELIZA so yeah. enjoy :3

Cas is a good boy, he knows this. He went into heat early for an omega; he’d been barely nine. Dean’s family bought him immediately, pleased to hear that a young Novak omega was on the market. He’s ten now, mated to Dean, who’s sixteen. Whatever his beautiful alpha asks him to do, he does. No hesitation, no fight. He loves the way Dean smiles at him, pets his hair and calls him pretty.

Being mated to Dean makes him especially lucky, he knows. Most alphas don’t like it when omegas touch themselves, but Dean does. Dean will watch him touch his small little cock, biting his lip and almost embarrassed at how good it feels. Omegas don’t even need cocks; most times they’re told that touching themselves is dirty. Nothing that gets Dean so hard could ever be dirty.

He likes it best when Dean’s going into rut. The thick, heavy smell of alpha pheromone, how much rougher Dean is. Pulling his hair, smacking his perky little ass and thighs. Dean even spanks his pussy sometimes. It makes him blush when he thinks about how much he likes that.

Mostly Cas stays in Dean’s room, reading the books Dean leaves for him and watching movies. Miss Mary is sweet to him, giving him all kinds of good food. She loves Cas like he is one of her children, and makes sure he’s doing everything Dean tells him to.

But even she knows not to go into their room when Dean’s in his rut. He’s vicious like this, eyes clouded over, senses sharp. Cas is wet just from smelling his alpha, which seems to please Dean.

Cas shivers when Dean spreads him open, a feral smile making his teeth look sharp. “Wet little bitch.”

The little omega nods, spreading his legs wider. Dean drags a finger through his slick, then licks it up, eyes glowing as soon as it hits his tongue.

Dean’s still got pants on, hard cock sticking out of the open fly. He’s drunk with hormones and instinct. He grabs Cas’ tiny omega cock, squeezing the over-sized clit until Cas is whimpering and leaking slick from it. There’s something almost cruel in the way Dean teases him, but it just makes his pussy throb even more.

Dean knows this, of course, knows that Cas likes it when Dean calls him a bitch and a whore. Some omegas don’t, but Cas knows how much Dean loves him. Dean would kill another alpha for touching his little omega.

Two fingers are thrust into his pussy, scissoring and curling inside him until he can’t help but fuck himself back onto them. Dean pulls his fingers out, making Cas whine until they’re pressed to his lips. He eagerly licks his slick off of Dean’s skin.

"Got half my hand wet, you needy whore." Dean leans in and licks the scar of the mating bite he tore into Cas’ shoulder. "You want my knot, Cas?"

Cas nods, still licking Dean’s hand clean. Dean growls and pulls his fingers free, reaching down to guide his cock to his omega’s wet hole. He slides in easily, his entire body trembling as he pushes further and further in. There’ll be slick dripping down Dean’s balls, as wet as his omega is. Cas looks forward to licking it up, his used pussy leaking with Dean’s come. 

Any other time Dean would start off slow, letting Cas adjust more to the thickness of his cock, but the knot’s already started swelling. He fucks into Cas’ tight little body like he’s wanted it for hours. The bed creaks, the headboard banging against the wall loudly. Everyone in the house can hear them, Cas knows. Everyone can hear Dean claiming him.

Dean licks up the sweat on his neck, panting into his ear. “As soon as you’re old enough, I’m gonna knock you up. Make you fat with pups. Drink your milk, come all over your swollen belly. No one’s gonna be able to smell you once I’m done marking you.”

Cas whines and wraps his legs around Dean’s hips. The rough denim feels nice on his ass when he pulls himself into Dean’s thrusts. Maybe Dean will belt him later, if he’s lucky.

Dean grabs his hair and yanks his head to the side. “Tell me what you want when you’re big, Cas.”

Cas shudders, his little omega cock throbbing. He’s gonna come before Dean’s knot pops. He likes it that way, it means he’s tighter for his big alpha.

"I w-want…" His spine bows, chest pressed up into Dean’s. He can barely think when Dean leans down and bites one of his nipples. But Dean asked him a question, and he’s a good omega, he’ll answer. "I want you to knot my mouth."

Dean lets go of his head and smacks his ass roughly. “Earn it, you fucking whore. Come on my cock.”

Cas whimpers and nods frantically, squirming as Dean fucks him faster. He’s gonna go into an early heat like this, his pussy stuffed full of alpha come and his body used and sore. He wants it, he wants to be a good little omega, he wants—

"Dean!" Cas’ entire body tenses, his little omega cock leaking little pulses of clear slick. His pussy clenches on Dean, begging for the knot that catches on every thrust.

Dean wraps his arms around Cas’ small body, hugging him so tightly he can barely breathe. All he can do is wrap himself around Dean in return, tears welling up as he’s overwhelmed.

"Your little omega cunt feels so fucking good, Cas. Nice and tight for me, baby. You’re mine, you’re mine,  _mine._ " Dean bites his unmarked shoulder, teeth sinking in until they draw blood. It isn’t as deep as the first bite, but it’ll definitely scar.

Cas holds Dean’s head in place with both hands, eyes rolling up into his head when Dean starts grinding after the knot catches. He’s coming inside Cas, and both of them wish he could get his pretty little boy fat with a litter.


End file.
